OVER
by junkpuppet225
Summary: Two days after the series finale FeLiNa Jesse finds himself at a small town bar where he meets Maci. This is their story. Jesse/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Over

Summary: Two days after FeLiNa Jesse meets Maci. This is their story. Jesse/OC

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or story lines connected with Breaking Bad nor am I making any money from the writing of this story. Rated M for sexual situations and language. Read at your own digression.

A/N: Please review! It makes my heart happy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jesse groaned as someone tapped on the driver's side window; pulling him out of the best sleep he had had in a long, long time. He pulled his hood off quickly; flooded with sunlight as he turned to the intruder. A girl about his age stood at the door glaring at him with her hand raised to knock as he pulled himself into a sitting position; opening the door slowly to emerge into the parking lot.

It had been two days since Mr. White had returned to Jack's compound and set him free from his prison. Two days since he took Todd's car and drove until it ran out of gas; drifting into what he thought was an abandoned parking lot about a million miles away from Albuquerque.

The girl continued to stare at him as he stepped out of the car and sized her up; she was tiny with long blond hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into his dark soul. He dropped her stare at the thought, looking down at her simple black converse shoes.

"Yo, I thought this was just some abandoned... place. The car's out of gas and I uh," His voice sounded unfamiliar to him - hoarse from neglect as he tried to explain why he was trespassing on someone's property. He didn't want her to call the police. "This abandoned place is actually a bar and my shift starts in thirty minutes. Come inside if you want - it's a lot cooler."

Jesse watched her move past him and towards the building before he followed her inside. She was a foot shorter than him wearing blue jeans and a black tank top with a matching black apron around her thin waist. "I'm Maci. This is iRock's. Have a seat at the bar." She assured with a smile, watching him make his way to the offered seat as she dumped her bag behind the bar and pulled out her green Beat's headphones and a laptop.

"Jesse." He muttered in his low, gruff voice as she poured him a glass of ice water and slid it towards him. "I can't uh, pay for this."

"It's on the house."

He frowned at the thought of being somebody's charity case; opening his mouth to protest but his raw throat caused him to take the glass; words failing.

"Listen no offense but you look like shit. Drink up. Matt should be here in a few minutes I'll get him to make you a burger or something."

Jesse took a long drink from the glass, savoring the cool water as it soothed his throat. He wasn't used to the luxury of ice water anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he had ate anything with real substance - those _redneck fuckers_ had kept him alive on half frozen pot pies and random servings of freezer burnt ice cream. His eyes met Maci's as she stood before him with a look of concern of her pretty face.

"So what's your story? You're not running from the cops are you?" Her gaze fell to his exposed wrists; raw and infected from where his shackles had rubbed continuously over the past several months. Jesse pulled his sleeves down quickly and shook his head; letting her know he didn't have the words to explain what had happened to him at the compound.

After the initial beating they had locked him in a hole with a tarp covering the top - he had never felt so alone and panicked in his life. Then those dumb fucks realized he could _cook_ so they started feeding him just enough shit to keep him alive and forced him to cook meth until he would pass out from exhaustion. It was hell on earth.

"I'm just looking for somewhere to start over." He whispered, mostly to himself as their eyes met again. Maci frowned at the thought and nodded towards someone as they came inside - a tall, skinny guy who just threw his hand up and disappeared into the back of the building. "Well, it looks like today's your lucky day. We had two guys quit on us last week and could really use some clean up help around here. We usually get busy around two if you want to eat and go get cleaned up in the back? There's a locker room back there - guys on the left. I'll txt my roommate Jeremy and see if he can bring you something to change into. He's a little bigger then you though."

Jesse looked skeptical for a minute, trying to figure out why this stranger was being so kind to him. He definitely didn't deserve it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suddenly, not used to anyone helping him out for nothing in return. Maci stood from her slouched position at the bar and smiled sweetly, calling for Matt to fire up the grill. "You just look like you could use a friend is all. Now, do you like cheese on your burger?"

xXx

A/N: Re vamp time. Same concept of my previous fanfic "Over" but some new material and ideas. Hope it doesn't disappoint and really hoping for some reviews! Good, bad, ugly I just want to hear from you.

"What the fuck happened to you, bruh?"

Maci slapped Jeremy's chest as he walked into the bar and handed her a pile of clothes and toiletries; looking between her and Jesse. "Don't be a dick, J. This is Jesse and he's going to help us with clean up. Jesse this is Jeremy - he's one of the bouncers here but I'm sure he'd love to show you the ropes after you get finished in the back."

Jeremy groaned at the thought of trash duty but smiled at Jesse anyway, nodding towards the back of the building. "Locker rooms in the back. Hell of a shower - looks like you could use one." Maci just smiled as she handed Jesse the clothes and he followed Jeremy, who was well over six foot tall and built like a brick shit house; muscles on top of muscles. His dark eyes and shaved head put him in mind of a young Jack Welker which nearly sent him into a panic attack.

"Sup man? You cool?" Jeremy asked as they walked past the kitchen area and into the furthest part of the building where it broke off into two sections. The guy's locker room was on the left just like Maci had said. He looked down at the clothes in his hands, trying to think if he was cool or not. He had spent the past few months a slave to Nazi assholes making meth in a hot, poorly vented prison - chained to a steel beam as fear of his girlfriend's son's life haunted his every waking moment. No, he definitely wasn't cool.

"I, uh..."

Words were difficult for him.

Jeremy let it go and pointed to the locker room, ushering him inside. "I grabbed all the essentials - bar soap, razor, and shave cream. There's a towel in the closet beside the shitter." Jesse muttered a thank you as Jeremy turned to take his leave - catching his attention just before he hit the door. "Maci's a good girl. She's trustworthy and kind. I'm none of those things and I've got a black belt. You look like you've fucked a bunch of shit up in your life. Don't fuck this up."

Jesse turned to Jeremy's chilling warning as the bigger guy smiled suddenly and slapped him hard on the back with a laugh. "You seem cool though so I'm sure there won't be any issues. I owe Maci a lot and I've got to protect her. You'll get it one day. We cool?"

He nodded quickly, "We're cool." Assuring as Jeremy grinned and disappeared out of the locker room.

xXx

Jesse stood under a hot stream of water watching the dirt and grime of his past life swirl down the drain. This was a new beginning for him - he could work a legit job; stay clean - make something of himself. _You look like you've fucked a bunch of shit up in your life. Don't fuck this up._ Was he that much of an open book that someone like Jeremy could just tell he was a fuck up? It didn't matter. He wouldn't fuck this opportunity up. He hoped.

Once he was clean he stepped from the shower - glancing at him in the steamed up mirror above the small sink. Jeremy had brought him blue jeans and a thin black thermal shirt that was indeed a bit too big for him but he didn't mind - he had always worn his clothes baggy. After he dressed he found his tired eyes in the mirror and frowned, noticing the scars on his face. Memories of Todd and Jack kicking him repeatedly flashed in his mind; causing him to grip the edge of the stink until his knuckles turned white.

They had beaten him within an inch of his life that first night. Kicking him repeatedly in the chest and face while his hands were bound with zip ties. _What did you tell those dead pig fucks?!_ Jack demanded with a yell; delivering another blow to his broken ribs. _I already told you everything you fucking psychos! Just fucking kill me already!_ It was the first time he had ever begged anyone to kill him. He didn't know how much more he could take. _Kill that rat bastard Jack!_ One of the guys in the back yelled as Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at his dead. Jesse closed his eyes; holding his breath as the hammer clicked.

In the locker room Jesse opened his eyes; letting go of the sink quickly as the feeling returned to his stressed fingers. His breathing was ragged and strained; panic on his face. Those white trash fucks had seriously fucked him up; physically and mentally. Once his hands stopped shaking he picked up the razor Jeremy had brought him and met his eyes in the mirror once more.

X

"Hey."

Maci appeared in the doorway of the locker room thirty minutes later - looking at Jesse with concern as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He turned to look at her slowly; an unreadable look on his face as she forced a smile and held up a small first aid box. He was clean shaven now and she found herself taken back at his handsome face.

"I brought some antibiotic ointment and gauze for your wrists. They look really bad." She assured quietly, pointing to the bench beside the door. "Sit."

He did as he was told and gave her his right hand, watching as she slid his sleeve up his arm and gently turned his wrist over to inspect the damage. In the past hour this stranger had showed him more kindness than anyone had in a very long time. It made him never want to be away from her. "It's looking better now that you've had a shower." Maci lied, forcing a smile as she applied some antiseptic wash to the wound and then fished out the ointment from the small box. He had obviously been shackled to something for a long time to do this kind of damage. The skin was black where the metal had laid for so long and although the bleeding had subsided a deep raw gash was left. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Was all she could say.

Jesse studied her for a long moment; idly wondering what he ever did to deserve this. Had it not been for her who knows where he would be by now? The possibilities scared the shit out of him.

"I've done my fair share of bad shit. Sometimes I think I probably deserved this."

"You seem like a decent person."

He blinked at her words. He was a lot of things - murderer, drug addict, loser but decent person was pushing it. He was the bad guy and if anything he should run from this room and never look back but for the life of him he didn't want to say goodbye to Maci just yet. He didn't make her any comment; watching as she wrapped his wrists up with a clean white bandage.

xXx

Fourteen hours later Jesse looked towards the bar as Maci announced to the crowd that it was "last call" and the large crowd of people drinking and dancing had to start moving out. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and she looked radiant; her smile infectious as she searched the room for him and waved, hitting play on her laptop to fill the room with music once again. He had stayed busy keeping the tables cleaned off and trash taken out and it felt good to actually have a purpose - even if it was just cleaning a bar.

Another hour passed and he found himself standing at the exit with Maci and Jeremy as they locked the building up. "Thanks for helping out today. Place looks great." Maci assured quietly, fishing out a wad of cash from her pocket and placing it in Jesse's palm. "I'm not sure how much is there but we'll try to get you on the pay roll if you want."

Jesse pocketed the money and thanked them; turning back to Todd's busted up car with a frown. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I'll figure something out." He muttered, looking around the now deserted parking lot. "You can come to our place and get some rest if you want. Is that cool with you, J?" Jeremy looked up from his phone and looked between the too.

"What?"

"Jesse needs a place to crash."

Jeremy met Jesse's gaze for a moment and nodded. "Cool with me. Is that your car?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll get somebody to tow that pile of shit away then. You riding with Maci?"

Jesse nodded, ignoring Jeremy's sly smile as Maci ushered him towards her silver Pontiac parked a few feet away.

xXx

"Do you always invite strangers to stay at your place? Guys who look like me?" Jesse gestured to himself as they drove down the street towards Maci's two bedroom apartments a few miles south of the bar. Despite his recent shower he couldn't shake his gaunt appearance and hollow, dead stare from the locker room mirror.

"A few years ago Jeremy showed up at the bar much like you did and I helped him out. Now he's a loyal friend. Sometimes you just have to help people out and hope for the best."

They pulled into the apartment complex a minute later and got out of the car; walking a few feet towards her building as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Home sweet home." Maci assured with a smile, clicking on the living room light. "Jeremy sleeps out here on the couch. You can take the spare room. Bathroom's down the hall and I think there's some pizza in the fridge from yesterday. Make yourself at home."

Jesse looked around the room quickly; a fancy computer was set up in the corner of the living room and a blanket was draped across the couch. There was a bedroom on the left side of the hallway and a bathroom across from it with what he assumed was Maci's bedroom at the end of the hall. Past the kitchen looked like a decent sized kitchen. It was a nice apartment.

"Thanks." He assured quietly, watching as Maci disappeared down the hall opening a small closet before returning with an extra blanket. "Jeremy probably stopped at one of his many girlfriends' houses before he comes home so you can grab something of his to sleep in and take another shower if you want. I'll heat up some pizza."

Jesse nodded at her direction; taking the offered blanket quickly. "Maci..." He called as she turned towards the kitchen. She turned back to him - her bright smile lighting up the room. "Yeah?"

"Seriously. Thank you... for everything."

xXx

 _"You know what we do to rats around here boy?"_

 _Jesse winched as Jack's dirty boot came at him again and again; connecting with his already broken ribs. After he had his fill of that he reach down and lifted Jesse from the ground with ease - sliding his bettered body across the room to the sink - shoving his head under the faucet quickly. Jesse gasped in a quick breath of air before Jack turned the water on over his head in an attempt to drown him._

 _"That's right you rat bastard. We drown 'em!"_

Jesse sat up in the bed quickly - looking around the unfamiliar room. He took in a breath to assure himself he wasn't being held under a stream of water and shook the thoughts of Jack from his head. They were dead. He was safe. For now. His gaze fell to a folded pile of laundered clothes at the bottom of his - Jeremy's - bed in the dimly lit room as a heavenly smell wandered through the apartment. It caused his stomach to groan in anticipation.

Slowly he pushed himself from the small but comfortable bed and stretched his body; flicking the side lamp on. Despite the recurring nightmares he couldn't remember he had slept so well. A small alarm clock beside the bed told him it was 5:37pm. After a minute he walked around the bed and picked up a simple navy blue thermal long sleeved shirt; placing it to his nose to inhale the clean smell of Tide with a hint of a girl he had recently met. He never imagined clean clothes would be so appreciated. A smile found his lips as he shed Jeremy's borrowed clothes and pulled the jeans and shirt on quickly before stepping into the living room.

To his surprise Jeremy was sprawled out on the couch; arms and legs dangling as he snored - loudly. It was suddenly mind numbing. Following his nose to the kitchen he found Maci next; she stood with her back to him standing over the stove with earbuds in her ears; moving her body to the silent music.

 _I don't practice Sangria. I ain't got no crystal ball. I had a million dollars but I spent it all! If I could find that henia and that sancho that she found; well I'd pop a cap in sancho and I'd slap her down!_

She sang to herself quietly; stirring a large pot as her honey blond hair fell loosely down her back in soft waves; stopping just above her perfect ass. She was wearing simple gray shorts and a loose fitting bright pink shirt that had iRock's Bar and Grill in black lettering across the back. He hadn't realized just how beautiful his new friend was; inside and out.

Jesse cleared his throat as she turned around quickly; eyes wide as he smiled at her. "Great song." He assured as she blushed and pulled the ear buds from her ears. "Sublime is classic."

There was a huge spread of food before them; rolls, potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese plus whatever was in the oven. Maci noticed him looking over the food with desire. "I hope you like chicken? It's seasoned with Italian dressing. It's really good."

His mouth began to water at the thought of a homemade meal. The burger and pizza was great yesterday but he couldn't remember eating anything like this since before Aunt Ginny started chemo. Their eyes met from across the table and he found himself frowning. He couldn't stay. She had already done so much for him. "Uh, I couldn't impose again. I appreciate everything you and Jeremy have done for me but I..." He gestured to the clothes he was wearing. He could never repay her for all that she had done.

"I washed your other clothes but I couldn't justify you putting them back on. Todays a new day remember? You need something to remind yourself of that. I got the sizes from the other stuff. I hope that's okay?"

Jesse nodded with a smile, "Thank you." He assured again; turning as Jeremy emerged into the kitchen. He was tall and broad - taking up most of the extra space quickly. "If you two are done eye fucking each other from across the room let's eat. Grab a plate Jesse - she's not going to let you go that easy."

Maci rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled at Jesse. "I made all this food and there's starving people in Africa. Plus you can stay here as long as you want."

Jesse took an offered plate and looked at Jeremy carefully. "I can't just take over your room? You guys are lifesavers but I don't want to step on any toes." Jeremy looked like a pro MMA fighter. He deliberately wanted to avoid stepping on his toes. "I don't even sleep in there bro. The only time I'm in there is if I had a girl over..."

"Which is never because he's a loser with the ladies." Maci added quickly with a grin; taking a seat between the guys at the table. Jeremy just laughed; deserving the jab for his earlier comment. "It's cool if you stay. If you help out at the bar you can help out on rent or food or something. Maci did the same thing for me a few years ago. Who knows where I would have ended up if it wasn't for her?"

They shared a smile from across the table.

Jesse nodded as he took a bite of food; savoring the flavors. He could definitely get used to Maci's cooking.

Jeremy clapped his big hands together quickly causing a loud pop to fill the room. "Great. Now that that's out of the way there's just one more thing." Jesse looked towards him slowly with a mouthful of food. "You have to tell us your story, man. It's eating away at me!"

Maci just looked between the two; blue eyes giving away nothing. She was curious as to what had happened to him but didn't want to push. Jeremy however had no problem being rude or demanding.

Jesse swallowed hard; unsure if he wanted to relive the past two years of his life. They might boot him out on his ass if they found out who he really was. He met Maci's eyes from across the table; she deserved to know the truth. Put it out on the table and let the cards fall. Then they could decide if they really wanted him around. He would leave the part out about killing Gale but like she said today was a new day and he wanted to be honest with her.

"Dude it can't be any worse than some of the shit I've done. I spent six months in jail for robbing an old woman."

Jesse cleared his throat; keeping his eyes locked on Maci's. "Two years ago my high school chemistry teacher blackmailed me into helping him cook meth."

xXx

An: Any review - good or bad would be a blessing! Let me know what's up! More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow, man. That's some heavy shit." Jeremy muttered as Jesse finished his story; leaving out the part about killing Gale and Andrea's murder. He couldn't bring himself to relive those nights despite the ache in his chest that never seemed to ease. He had killed Gale out of fear of Gus and Andrea had died because of his attempt to flee the compound. He truly had fucked up a lot of people's lives in two short years.

"What kind of monster hurts a kid just to save his own ass?" Maci whispered mostly to herself as she shook her head in disgust. Jesse met her eyes. "Well, Brock's fine," He hoped. "...and I guess if Mr. White hadn't come back..." He frowned at the thought of being stuck in that compound until they finally put a bullet in his head.

"I'm just ready to put that shit behind me, yo."

Maci nodded, forcing a sad smile as she stood to clean her plate. Jeremy followed suit quickly. "Well you guys are depressing the shit out of me. I'm going to the gym." He added, filling the small space once again as he took his plate to the sink. "I'd invite you man but you don't look like you're in any shape to pump iron. You need to eat about six burgers then talk to me."

Jesse laughed at the thought. Maybe he could put on some of his lost weight and join Jeremy at the gym one day. He could buff up and be promoted to a bouncer at the bar. Jeremy laughed as if he could read his thoughts and disappeared into the living room, grabbing a gym bag from beside the couch before he was out the door.

"I'm glad you decided to stay. We could use the help on the rent bill plus you're okay in my book - for a meth head."

Jesse turned to Maci quickly who was grinning at him from across the room. It was true. He had been hooked on meth since the start of high school and despite several attempts to quit he hadn't been successful. "Well, I haven't used in several months and I don't plan on ever doing it again. So keep your stash away from me."

Maci threw a dish rag at him. "Whatever! I've never used any kind of drugs. I listened to the after school specials, homie."

They shared a laugh at the thought as Jesse started gathering the plates and helping her clean up the kitchen. It was the least he could do after everything she had recently done for him.

"So, what about you? Sharing is caring."

"Me? My life is boring in comparison to you and Jeremy."

Jesse raised an eyebrow; idly wondering what had landed Jeremy a spot in her life. "I met Jeremy at the bar a few years ago. He was in a bad place with some girl. I helped him get the bouncer job and we started hanging out but I had an asshole of a boyfriend at the time so he didn't move in for a while."

"So are you guys... together?" It was a question he probably should have brought up yesterday sometime but the opportunity had never presented itself. Maci looked up at him quickly and laughed. That was a good sign. "Jeremy? No. My ex thought we were but..." Her voice trailed at the thought; remembering all too well Dean's violent accusations and how Jeremy had beaten his ass because of it. The night she stood over Dean's unconscious body in her living room floor with her own black eye and busted lip still haunted her to this day.

"Dean was an abusive piece of shit. Jeremy took care of him and moved in a few weeks later. It's been like this ever since. He has like six girlfriends and maybe a wife on the side - I try to stay out of it." She assured with another laugh, "One of his girls doesn't even speak English."

Jesse laughed at the thought of quick talking Jeremy dating someone who couldn't understand a word he said.

"Ok. That explains Jeremy but what about you?"

"I told you. I'm boring."

Maci opened the dish washer and turned her back to Jesse. She liked to help people but wasn't keen on sharing.

"Then bore me with the details." Jesse said with a grin; causing her own to form. She eyed him carefully before sighing and letting her own past spill past her lips. "I grew up in Texas in a foster home. Whoever birthed me left me at the hospital and I was adopted six years later. None of that hard knocks shit though - I have great parents. John's a construction worker in Dallas and Barb's a RN."

"That's far from boring. Have you ever met your real parents?"

"No. I contacted the foster home I was in a few weeks ago about finding my birth mom. They said it takes a while to track them down but they'd get back to me. So there's that."

Jesse watched her as she moved across the room to wipe down the table - deliberately avoiding his eyes. She didn't know how hard it was to obtain a birth record and find out who her mother was but somewhere deep inside herself she doubted she would ever find out.

"Well I'm sure they'll get back to you soon. Who wouldn't want to meet you, yo? I'm damn lucky I did."

Maci looked up at his sweet words and smiled; "I bet you say that to all the crazy orphaned girls who pick up shady ass dudes in bars and give them a place to stay." Jesse laughed; a full happy sound that surprised them both. He handed her a dry dish towel; meeting her blue eyes with his own.

xXx

Six weeks later.

Jesse walked into the apartment with a groan; shedding his shoes and jacket at the door before passing Jeremy in his usual spot at the computer desk. Maci was working till two so their home was silent despite the random clicking from a keyboard.

"Sup."

It wasn't much of a greeting as Jeremy was wearing headphones and didn't bother looking Jesse's way as he moved into the kitchen. He just raised his chin in a silent hello - concentrating on the war game before him. Moving through the kitchen Jesse opened the refrigerator; smiling at a plate of food with his name scrawled across the lid. Maci had cooked before she went to work - making sure to identify this plate as his so Jeremy wouldn't eat everything in sight.

That girl was a Godsend.

Things were working out nicely here. The owner of iRock's had agreed to hire him because of Maci's luck with Jeremy and it felt good to make an honest living for a change. Sometimes he thought of his parents and little brother and wished they were around to see him off drugs and thriving but they probably thought he was dead by now. He pushed the thought away quickly.

Steak and potatoes were staring up at him from the plate; his stomach growled. He really needed to do something nice for Maci - for everything she did for him on the daily but he had no idea what it could be. Flowers? He sure as hell couldn't cook for her.

They had become close friends in the short time they had known one another. They confided in each other and laughed at the same stupid shit. She helped keep the darkness away from consuming him.

"What up, bro?" Jeremy walked into the kitchen smiling; his computer headphones around his neck. "You want to play some Call of Duty?"

Jesse pointed to his plate. "Naw, man. Thanks but I'm going to eat this, shower and turn in." He had worked ten hours today. "I'm pretty beat."

Jeremy nodded; completely understanding. "I'm glad I was off today. Hectic sometimes on the weekend. Maci doing alright? She's working the closing shift?" Jesse nodded. One of the new girls had called in earlier so Maci was having to DJ and run the bar - not that he expected anything less from her - she usually wouldn't give up control of the music to anyone.

"That Maci's pretty awesome, huh? Saved my ass many a time." Jeremy muttered with a knowing smile. Jesse and Maci had been giving each other fuck me eyes since the morning after he showed up at iRock's but neither of them were acting on their obvious feelings for each other. Everyone at the bar sensed it but they were acting oblivious to the fact. He guessed Maci was still skeptical of guys after that jerk Dean; afraid to open herself up to anyone else and he couldn't half blame her after the ass beating Dean had given her but he liked Jesse. She could trust him.

Jesse nodded to his question as he ate. "Yeah man, she's great." He assured with a smile. Maci was awesome and beautiful, kind and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like that. He wondered if Jeremy was looking for girlfriend number seven. No - they were friends but had no chemistry together. Jeremy had even assured him several times that Maci was out of his league and there were no romantic feelings there. Jesse'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel something for Maci but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to act on those feelings. The last two girls he cared about were dead because of him.

"Alright man, if you change your mind let me know."

Jeremy wandered back into the living room after grabbing a coke from the fridge - leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts as he idly wondered if he was referring to Maci or Call of Duty.

xXx

Jesse stared at the ceiling as Jeremy's loud snoring echoed through the small apartment; keeping him awake. His mind was racing with thoughts of Jane and Andrea and that hellacious compound. Maci and Jeremy would never know how thankful he was to them. If they hadn't befriended him he dreaded to think where he would be right now.

His thoughts slowly turned to Maci. Kind, beautiful Maci with her bright blue eyes that seemed to know all his secrets. Maci who had been kind to him when he couldn't remember the last time anyone had. Mike? Mike was probably the last person to show him even an ounce of kindness before Maci and he was dead. Just like Jane. Just like Andrea. His heart ached at the thought. He wasn't stupid - once Jane realized he was worth so much money the darkness inside her took over. Had things turned out differently for them she would still be dead and he would probably be along with her.

Mr. White had saved him from himself. Maybe in his own fucked up way Mr. White had given a shit about him.

The front door clicked open quietly causing his thoughts to fail. Maci was home. Without missing a beat he moved from the bed - meeting her in the hallway. "Hey." She whispered; walking past Jeremy who didn't move on the couch. Jesse nodded towards the kitchen; following her into the room as she clicked on the stove light and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"You're still up? Jeremy is insane with the snoring. He needs to start using those strips I bought him last week."

"It's cool. I couldn't sleep anyway. Did you have a good night?"

Maci nodded, opening the fridge to grab a yogurt cup before she sat down at the table - assuring him to take the seat beside her. "Slow night. Not a lot of people so we got out of there pretty quick." She assured, glancing at the mail that was gathered on the table. Jesse watched as she picked through a few envelopes - her fingers freezing in place as she went for the largest - reading the return address.

Huston Children's Center was written across the front of the envelope. It was the mail she had been waiting on for a month; a letter from the foster home she lived in until she was six years old.

"You okay?"

Maci glanced up at Jesse with an unreadable look on her face; "This is from the foster home. It might have my mom's name in it. I might be able to meet her." Nervousness with a bit of excitement flooded the room.

"Open it."

She did as told and slid her finger into the envelope - splitting the paper quickly before pulling the letter out to examine it. After a minute of reading her excitement fell and she shook her head; unable to control the frown that found her pouted lips. Jesse found himself frowning too - moving his chair closer to hers so they were sitting face to face in the small kitchen.

"Maci? Whatever it is... it doesn't define you. You're still you."

She opened her mouth to speak but could find no words - handing the paper over to him. He glanced down at the printed words; his frown deepening. _"Ms. Brewer we regret to inform you that your birth parent/parents filed a no contact agreement with our establishment. Our hands are tied in the matter but below you will find other resources in finding your parent/parents. Regards, Huston Children's Center."_

Jesse discarded the paper to the table and looked up to Maci; feeling his own heart ache at the sight of her. Silent tears fell past her cheeks as she tried to cover her face.

"Hey. It's alright. So what some random bitch doesn't want to meet you, yo? Her loss - you're fucking amazing and you have two parents that you said yourself are great. You don't need this bullshit."

Maci wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile; "I know. I guess some part of me just thought she would want to know who I am." A quiet sob escaped her at the thought. "I guess I wanted to know who I was too."

Before he could stop himself Jesse reach out and wrapped his arms around Maci; bringing her into a tight, needed hug. She softened in his arms, resting her head in the bend of his shoulder.

"I've known you for a month and already I know that you are a smart, kind, beautiful girl who helps people when they need someone the most. Plus you cook like a fucking master chef or some shit, yo. You know who you are. Some biological bullshit doesn't change that."

Maci leaned back enough to search Jesse's face, sniffling as she regained her composure and nodded - smiling up at him. The look of concern on his face made her glad she had brought him into her life.

"Thank you."

Jesse smiled; nodding slightly as they sat in comfortable silence.

"So what about your parents? Do they know you're okay?"

His smile faded at the thought. They didn't know if he was okay or not but more than likely they didn't care.

"My parents gave up on me a long time ago." He muttered, glancing towards her as she watched him curiously. "I started smoking weed in the eighth grade then graduated to crystal meth once I went to high school - fucked up all my grades and dropped out my senior year. I don't really blame them for being so disappointed in me, yo. I deserve a lot worse."

Maci frowned wondering what was worse - parents who had abandoned you as a child or parents who abandoned you as an adult. "Well, I think you're pretty awesome yourself, Jesse Pinkman." She assured with a smile that he did not return. Maci looked up at him with those sad blue eyes that pierced his heart. His gaze fell to her lips; watching idly as her front tooth bit into the tender flesh - beckoning him forward. He wondered what it would be like to kiss that mouth. Their eyes met again. If she really knew him - knew the things he had done in his life she would probably go running from this room and never speak to him again. He didn't deserve her either.

"You better get some sleep." Jesse muttered quickly, pushing himself away from her as she sat up straight in her chair and wondered what had happened? "Don't worry about that shit, Maci. You're probably better off not knowing those people."

She nodded in agreement and found her footing, walking over to him before he ran screaming from the room. "Thank you for talking to me. You're a good friend." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him in another long hug. Jesse returned the hug - holding her frail body in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. "Anything you for." He whispered, placing his lips on her hair before she broke away.

"See you in the morning." Maci assured, watching as Jesse returned to his bedroom and she made her way down the hall to take a shower. Once he was inside the room Jesse fell back down to the bed and resumed his position of staring blankly at the ceiling - a fresh batch of thoughts and heartaches consuming his mind once again.

xXx

Two nights later.

 _That dead eyed piece of shit whispered something to her; grinning like an idiot just before he placed his gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Andrea's lifeless body crumpled to the ground as he screamed; loud inhuman sounds until his lungs burned in his chest._

 _"Calm down. Remember there's still a kid."_

 _"Calm down. Remember there's still a kid."_

 _"Calm down..."_

"Jesse."

He sat up in the bed with a start - gasping for air and frantic as Maci placed her cool hands on his face - bringing him back from the nightmare. Blue eyes. Not Andrea's dark brown curious gaze as she looked for him just before Todd killed her. Blue eyes that sparkled with the dim light from the lamp beside the borrowed bed - looking up at him with concern.

"Breath, Jesse. It's alright. Whatever it was - it's alright."

Maci. His saving grace. Her eyes looked too big for her face as she watched his breathing slowly return to normal; eyes on her as reality took over and thoughts of Andrea faded back into his subconscious.

"Maci?"

She nodded, unable to shake her deer in a headlight look. Jeremy was staying over at one of the many girlfriends houses tonight and Jesse had woke her up screaming bloody murder from across the hallway.

"I'm... I'm sorry." His voice was strained; throat raw and broken with emotion as he finally accepted that it had just been a dream. Maci's thin shoulders fell in relief as she handed him a bottle of lukewarm water with a frown. "Do you need some ice?" He shook his head no and took the bottle; drinking it down quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice; searching his face for an answer. She had never heard anyone scream like that before. Jesse nodded assuring her it was just a bad dream - a really bad, fucked up dream from his past. He leaned over the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Would he ever get past that part of his life? How could he get over something like that happening? It was his fault Andrea was dead. If he would have just stayed at the compound Brock would still have a mom.

A sob suddenly escaped him as he ran his hands down over his face; feeling Maci's arm's snake around him. He closed his eyes trying to will away the tears as they fell silently down his cheeks; remembering the innocent look on Andrea's face right before she died.

It was his breaking point.

"They fucking killed her." He whispered with a cracked voice; glancing over to meet Maci's sad eyes with his own blurred vision. She looked so beautiful sitting quietly beside him; sliding her hand down his forearm before interlocking their fingers together. "Who?" Was all she asked.

"Brock's mom. Andrea. I tried to escape that fucking prison once and they caught me at the fence. I thought they would just shoot me then and there and it would finally be over but instead they threw me in a car, drove to her house and shot her in the head when she answered the door. They told me if I fucked up again they would kill Brock too."

Maci looked at him with a look of horror on her face. "Jesse, that's..." She didn't have words to describe what must haunt him every day. "She's dead because of me." He whispered into her hair as she tightened her arms around him. "Everyone I've ever cared about is dead because of me."

After a minute Maci put some space between them - searching his face carefully. "You're a good person Jesse. You can't blame yourself for what happened to someone when you were trying to escape certain death. How could you have known what those pricks were going to do? Andrea's death is not your fault - you didn't pull the trigger."

Jesse shook his head no; images of Gale standing at his front door - begging for his life replaced thoughts of Andrea. Maybe he hadn't killed Andrea but there was no denying that he had shot Gale point blank in the face.

"I've done a lot of bad shit in my life, Maci. Shit that would probably send you running as far away from me as you can fucking get."

She frowned at the thought but shook her head. "I don't care about that, Jesse. I see the good in you and your past doesn't matter to me. I trust you and I'm not going anywhere."

He blamed it on the raw emotion between them or maybe the way her nightshirt fell off one bare shoulder - exposing her sun kissed skin but before he realized what he was doing he kissed her - placing his hands on either side of her face as a soft groan escaped her mouth.

x

He lost himself in her; kissing her desperately as thoughts of Andrea and Gale disappeared from his mind. Maci consumed him now - the salt on her lips; the coconut perfume that filled his senses. She was everything to him in that moment and she returned his kiss just as passionately - pressing her body into his with another moan. He had never met someone like her before; honest, caring, compassionate - she deserved someone far better than himself. Someone who could love her and protect her.

He failed at protecting Jane and Andrea. Brock, Mike, Hank and Gomez. Jeremy's initial warning came to him suddenly; _I owe Maci a lot and I have to protect her. You'll get it one day._ That was the reason Jeremy never perused a relationship with Maci - he knew he was no good for her. He was protecting her from himself. Todd's dead eyed stare haunted him as he pulled away from Maci quickly; gasping for air as he searched her pretty face. Her eyes were lighter than Andrea's but they stared back at him with that same confused look he remembers from that night.

"Maci," He whispered - fighting a battle within him to keep from kissing her again. "I..." He shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Confusion changed to realization as she let her eyes fall - mouth opened slightly as she caught her breath from their kiss. "I'm fucked up." Jesse continued quietly; pointing to his brain as a sigh escaped him. He wanted her - more than anything he had wanted in a long time but the thought of something happening to her - the thought of him fucking her life up like he had so many others held him back.

"Maci," The way he said her name caused an ache to form in her chest and she couldn't look at him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

She looked up slowly; pushing the rejection and hurt away as a smile found her lips. "It's cool. You've been through a lot. I get it." Jesse watched as she moved to the edge of the bed to take her leave. "Yo, you don't have to go..." He whispered - the thought of being alone tonight caused a flood of panic to fill him. She had slept in his room two other times in the past few months but only after falling asleep while hanging out after work. The only two nights he hadn't woke up from a nightmare since leaving the compound.

His eyes were large and pleaded as she fought her own inner battle at the idea of staying with him after their quick kiss. After a moment she turned back towards him and crawled into the bed. Maybe she was a glutton for punishment and Jesse may never conquer his demons but he was her friend and she couldn't abandon him right now - no matter how much she was hurting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked quietly; sliding under the sheets with her back to him as he reach over her and clicked off the lamp leaving them in near darkness. Soft moonlight fell through the partially open blinds casting an eerie glow on their skin. "I am now." Jesse assured, wrapping an arm around his friend and bringing her in closer to his chest.

"Goodnight, Jesse." Maci whispered, closing her eyes as he buried his face in the nape of her neck; causing goosebumps to form on her skin. He mumbled her name drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

xXx

The next morning Jesse opened his eyes quickly; staring at the back of Maci's blond head. He hadn't moved since they fell asleep and his muscles were stiff and aching; causing a groan as he turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Maci followed a minute later; turning on her side to face him. Her steady breathing and pink lips made him turn to watch her sleep. She was the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time. The first girl that had ever been kind to him for no reason. She didn't want anything from him but his company.

In the back of his mind he knew that Jane was just excited about their future together because of all the money he was about to receive. Mr. White had been right about her - had he given Jesse his share of money while they were strung out on heroin they would both be dead now. Andrea was more genuine but their relationship had blossomed from their mutual love of crank. She had only slipped up a few times and turned to meth but Jesse knew he was mostly in that relationship for Brock's wellbeing.

He wondered where Brock was now but pushed the thought away just as quickly - focusing on Maci's sweet, sleeping face.

She was a beautiful girl; long black lashes falling on her cheeks as her lips parted and she breathed in and out steadily; the rise and fall of her chest strangely soothing. She was everything he needed in his life but couldn't bring himself to even consider it. The second he let his guard down he would be smoking crystal again and getting Maci and Jeremy killed.

The thought didn't sit well with him as he reach out and brushed a strand of fallen hair from Maci's face. She opened her eyes suddenly at the touch and met his paler hues with a frown.

"You don't get to look at me like that."

Jesse frowned as well; unsure of what she meant.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the only thing holding your sanity together. Too much pressure." She assured with a grin and just like that their friendship was back on tract. They didn't mention the kiss they had shared the night before or talk about their feelings. She pushed herself up from his bed and dashed across the bedroom assuring him that she had work in an hour. Jesse could only watch her leave; pushing his true feelings deeper into his subconscious as he pushed himself up from the bed.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I hope the new route of the story is going better. It seems to be flowing better for me. I still have so much more in my head for this story and feedback would be amazing! Let me know what's up and what you think! TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

"Seriously you guys are going to iRock's? After working there all week." Maci muttered as she finished applying her mascara and looked over at Jesse. He was wearing his signature baggy clothes - dark jeans and a dark gray thermal long sleeved shirt with white sneakers. He looked pretty sexy in his night life attire as he leaned against her bedroom door with a grin on his face but she wasn't about to tell him that.

They hadn't spoken of their forbidden kiss two days ago - erasing it from the record book. Jesse obviously wasn't at a good place in his life right now - he didn't feel like he deserved to have someone care about him and he couldn't return the feelings anyway. It was tragic but she was trying to respect that - no matter how much she wished it wasn't true.

"I've been in this town for a while and have yet to find one other bar. At least at iRock's we know the food and the music is good."

She couldn't argue with logic like that.

"Fine but if they start playing some Stevie Wonder bullshit I'm taking over. Brianna can't work the turntable for shit."

Jesse laughed at the thought. "Yo, this is your night off homie. Just come out and chill with us." Maci stood from her vanity and turned to Jesse - surprised at the look on his face. She was stunning in her simple black mini dress that clung to her like a second skin; hair long and flowing against her back as she brushed a strand away nervously and dropped his gaze.

He was staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time - a look of longing on his handsome face. Sure he was used to messy buns and ripped blue jeans but she was still the same girl. Guys were so confusing sometimes.

"What?"

Jesse shook his head trying to regain his senses and pushed himself into the hallway - allowing her to pass and move towards the living room where Jeremy and girlfriend number four were waiting for them. He couldn't help but steal a glance at her perfect heart shaped ass as she slipped on black high heels and went out the door to where their cab was waiting.

xXx

Two hours later Jesse was sitting at a table in a dark corner of iRock's with Maci, Jeremy and Katrina - one of Jeremy's many girlfriends who sipped a colorful mixed drink carefully as they laughed about something that had happened at work the night before. Maci on the other hand was in the middle of ordering another round of shots for the three friends.

"You need to get out there and meet bitches, bro." Jeremy muttered to Jesse; causing him to drop his gaze on their blond friend. It was painfully obvious that something had happened between them but neither one was talking about it. "I don't need bitches in my life, yo." He assured quietly as the shots appeared and he took one - drinking it down in one hard gulp.

Patron Tequila. Maci's favorite.

Their eyes met again.

"You know what I mean, homie. A female. Somebody to help your tight ass relax some."

Jesse laughed at the thought watching as Maci carefully placed a few shakes of salt between her thumb and first finger - locking her bewitching eyes on him as her pink tongue darted across her skin; licking the salt quickly before she took her shot. Jesse swallowed hard, his grip tightening on his own empty shot glass. After she recovered from the tangy tequila she bit into a lime slice; sucking the juices quickly from the fruit.

Maci helped him relax. Whenever she was around he didn't think about any of the fucked up shit that had happened to him in the past few years.

"Now that's how you do a shot of patron." Jeremy muttered with a grin, nudging Jesse on the back who looked like he was about to swallow his tongue. He watched as Jeremy took Katrina's hand and guided her towards the dance floor without another word - leaving his friends in the darkness of the club.

"Your turn." Maci whispered with a sly grin; taking Jeremy's seat which was closer to Jesse. He reach for the salt shaker - placing his hand to his mouth to start the process only to have Maci shake her head no. "Not like that, cowboy." He watched as she removed the shaker from his hand and leaned into him; placing her cool tongue against his neck suddenly. A quiet groan passed his lips as she licked the side of his neck - bringing him alive. Before he could react she took the salt shaker and dabbed a few shake on to his exposed jugular. "Put this in your mouth." She whispered, handing him a slice of lime.

He did as told - eyes wide as she returned her mouth to his neck and licked the salt off quickly before drinking down the shot. His heart raced in his chest as she leaned into him and took the slice of lime from his mouth with her own - allowing their lips to touch briefly as she bit into the sour fruit with a smile.

"Fuck," Jesse muttered once she backed away from him. "That's how you do a tequila shot." She mocked Jeremy's previous words with a laugh - turning her head as someone called her name.

"Maci Brewer's out on the town!" A tall, dark haired girl around their age came running towards the table - hugging Maci quickly as she stood to greet them. "You hardly ever come out and party anymore, girl. How are you?" They exchanged pleasantries before the new comer spotted Jesse at the table.

"Wow. Maci, is this your boyfriend?"

Jesse looked between the two girls slowly; wondering what she might say.

"This is my friend Jesse. Jesse this is Victoria."

Jesse nodded towards her; still in a daze from Maci's last shot of tequila. She was tall and slim; legs for days in her bright red halter top and almost nonexistent black skirt. She almost reminded him of Jane with that black hair and dark eyes.

"So, not a boyfriend. Hi."

"Hey."

Maci watched them carefully; a frown finding her lips. Victoria was known for her wild sexcapades and her ability to lure even the most fucked up guys into bed with her. Surely Jesse wouldn't fall for her skanky charm. As if on cue a slow sultry Stevie Wonder song started playing throughout the club causing Maci to turn towards the bar and glare at Brianna.

"I fucking told you." She muttered towards Jesse and Victoria; moving towards Brianna quickly. Jesse laughed - watching her go. Once she reach the bar she threw her hands up in the air arguing that no one wanted to listen the song she had picked and after a minute a faster; easier to dance to song started to play.

"That girl knows her music." Victoria assured quietly, turning towards Jesse with a grin. "She doesn't, however, know when she's got a hot ass guy sitting with her. You want to dance?"

Jesse was taken back at her words. He didn't want to dance with anyone in this club but Maci; unfortunately he felt he had blown any chance of that happening a few days ago. "Alright." He stood as Victoria took his hand and led him towards the dance floor - glancing back at Maci as she watched him from the bar.

xXx

Jesse leaned his head back quickly; drinking down his tenth shot of the night. Fucked up didn't begin to describe his current state but luckily everyone around him seemed to be just as bad as they talked and laughed at everything and nothing.

Victoria had invited herself to their table; sitting a little too close to Jesse for Maci's liking but who was she to do anything about it. It wasn't until Victoria took it upon herself to slide onto Jesse's lap and attempt to make out with him that she stood from the table on shaky legs and took her leave. Jeremy broke away from dancing with Katrina quickly - assuring her that he would be right back as he went after his dearest friend; grabbing her arm before she could get to far.

"Mace. What's up?"

"Nothing." She lied, wrapping her arms around herself with a frown. She had no right or reason to be angry with Jesse but she couldn't sit there while Mr. self-described fuck up to be with someone made out with Victoria the skank. "I'm going to call a cab and head home. You guys have fun."

"Maci. What happened with you and Jesse? Do you want me to fuck him up?" He was half joking.

"No! Of course not. We kissed... he was so upset the other night and he kissed me but then told me that he was too fucked up to be with me and that he didn't want to hurt me. Now he's got that whores tongue down his throat."

Jeremy turned to their table; seeing something completely different. Victoria had made a pass at Jesse but in his drunken state he was pushing her away at a failed attempt. After a minute he stood from the chair causing her to fall on her ass - he apologized but didn't meet her gaze; searching the club for his missing blond friend. Jeremy turned Maci around carefully and pointed to Jesse - who looked completely lost without her.

"Victoria tries to stick her tongue in everything. Looks like she failed with Jesse. You both are pretty fucked up, don't say or do anything you'll regret."

Maci dropped her arms to her sides at the sight of Jesse who looked frantic as he searched for her in the mass of people. Victoria yelled at him and stormed off towards her own table where there were plenty of guys willing to let her have her way with them. Jeremy lifted his hand in the air catching Jesse's attention as a look of relief washed over him. "Remember a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." Jeremy whispered against Maci's ear before he disappeared into the mass and found Katrina again. Jesse appeared a moment later - eyes shining and confused.

"Where are you going? I think I threw that girl in the floor?"

Maci smiled at the thought. It definitely wasn't the first time Victoria had found herself on the floor at iRock's.

"I've had enough of iRock's tonight. I'm going to get a cab."

Jesse searched her face; standing dangerously close to her as people moved around them. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be without her. "Maci," Her name slipped past his lips quietly; causing her insides to ache as he reach out and touched her face. She wanted to kiss him - she wanted him to kiss her and get over any of this bullshit about being to broken to love somebody. Love wasn't something she was too familiar with - she had never loved anyone except for maybe Jeremy but not in a romantic way. She just knew that Jesse made her feel something she had never felt before and it was going to be damn near impossible to hide those feelings much longer.

The look in his eyes showed her that he was fighting the same internal battle. It was intensely sobering.

"When Jeremy met me he said I looked like I had fucked up a lot of shit in my life. He was right and I don't want to fuck this up." He whispered, searching her eyes with his own. His fingers slipped past her ear and into her hair - bringing her closer to his body. "Then don't." Maci whispered, stepping up on her toes to reach his waiting mouth as they kissed. A real first kiss that left them both wanting more. "I'm going home. Are you coming with me?"

Jesse looked down at her; realizing what she was asking. After a moment he nodded; taking her hand as they went outside to hail a cab.

xXx

Maci pushed open the apartment door; gasping as Jesse returned his mouth to hers in a desperate, passionate kiss. His hands roamed her body; finding their spot in her hair as she kicked the door closed and fumbled with the lock - pushing him through the living room to her waiting bed.

She closed the bedroom door and moved him towards the bed; straddling his lap once he found the edge of the mattress. "Fuck, Maci..." He gasped as her lips found his neck and a groan escaped him. "You are so..." Her tongue trailed a wet line from his collar to his ear. "...fucking..." A soft moan filled his ear as he clutched her tightly; closing his eyes at the sound. "...perfect."

She pulled away from him at his words; losing her confidence. She was far from perfect. "You are perfect, baby." He said again; searching her eyes with his before kissing her. The passion between them changed slightly as he lifted her from his lap and carefully placed her on the soft bed; hovering over her as she slid her hands down her dress and pulled it over her head smoothly - now lying before him in a lacy black bra and nothing else.

Jesse groaned at the sight; smiling down at her. "Your turn." She murmured; looking up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it to the floor; taking in a quick breath as her fingers found the button on his pants and maneuvered it with a few failed attempts; meeting his eyes as the zipper finally came undone.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Maci nodded her head; eyes wide and waiting as he lost the rest of his clothes and advanced on top of her. His lips found her neck causing her to moan softly against his hair; whimpering once he began his slow decent down her body. "Jesse, please." Her fingers found his hair, running her nails gently over his scalp as he licked at her navel. "Please what, baby?" He asked quietly; running a hand up her thigh and into her gently - causing her body to arch against his. "Please..." Maci repeated with a groan; feeling his mouth on her again.

After several minutes of mind numbing pleasure his mouth found hers and he was inside her; losing himself in the moment as he poured months of craving her into each thrust. Maci wrapped her arms around him - matching each thrust as he buried his head into the bend of her shoulder. "I'm so close baby." He whispered against her skin; groaning as she tightened around him and found his mouth with hers. "Come for me, baby." She whispered between kissing him - causing Jesse to lose his control and pull out of her just in time. After a moment he collapsed on top of her; placing his lips against her temple.

"Holy shit, yo."

A smile spread across her lips; causing him to smile too. "Holy shit, yo indeed." Maci agreed; groaning as his weight shifted and he pushed himself up from her bed.

"You are fucking amazing."

"I need a shower."

Jesse nodded; gathering his clothes from the floor. "You aren't putting those back on are you?" He turned to look at her; amazed at her body as she sat up carefully on the bed. He never wanted to get dressed again - the idea of fucking her until they died of exhaustion sounded like a perfect existence.

"You need a shower too." Maci assured, standing from the bed and taking Jesse's hand as she guided him down the hallway and into the bathroom; turning the water on quickly.

xXx

A/N: Kinda corny. I need a confidence boost to let me know this story is worth continuing. Please review! x


End file.
